1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to wrenches and refers more specifically to an improved wrench for use on pipes or the like, including a handle having a gripping portion on one end thereof, a gripping member, means for axially adjusting the gripping member with respect to the gripping portion on the handle, and means for pivotally mounting the gripping member on the handle through the means for axially adjusting the gripping member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, pipe wrenches and the like have been substantially rigid devices wherein the gripping member is permitted only minor movement with respect to the handle. With such devices of the past, adjustment has normally been by moving a gripping member substantially axially of the handle. Such devices often produce insufficient gripping and are often difficult to engage with the member it is desired to apply torque to and to adjust.